


The Rumor Come Out

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Things get a little awkward between Jeff and Tony when a mysterious, grammatically incorrect article pops up in the Snow Wood school newspaper.





	The Rumor Come Out

When Tony returned to his dorm, he practically collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. It had been a long, tiresome day at Snow Wood, and he couldn't have been happier to be back in the room that he shared with Jeff. He still had homework to do (was it really "home" work if they all lived at school?), but for now he was content to just lie there and wait for Jeff to come back.

Jeff was busier now that the whole "saving the world" thing was over. Students and teachers alike were paying even more attention to him, and the fact that he was the son of the famous Dr. Andonuts didn't dim his popularity at all. Poor Jeff was so unused to being admired - at least by more than one person, Tony thought with a blush. The stress must have been overwhelming for him.

That was where Tony came in. He considered his role as Jeff's best friend to be even more important now that he was basically a hero. It was his duty to reassure him and stay by his side, to remind him that there were people out there who genuinely appreciated him and didn't just want an autograph from him or something. Their friendship was the most important thing in the world to Tony, and he wouldn't have traded it for anything whether or not Jeff was a "chosen one."

Reflecting on these things made Tony feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had always known, deep down, that his feelings for Jeff were most likely more than platonic. But that was stupid, he thought with a sigh. Jeff probably didn't feel the same. Still, it was nice to dream of a future between them, even though he knew it was impossible.

Just as he started to get immersed in his fantasies, however, he heard the door to the dorm open. Eagerly, he got up to see his best friend, who was silently closing the door behind him as he stepped inside.

"Jeff!" Tony greeted with a wave. "Hi! Sorry for not looking for you after class, I just got so tired and you looked really busy and I didn't want to-" He paused, noticing that something was off about Jeff's facial expression. It was a mixture of confusion and mild amusement, but it wasn't directed at him. Instead, it was aimed at a bundle of papers that he was carrying in his hands, which Tony recognized as the school newspaper.

"Um...Tony?" Jeff asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Have you read the _Snow Wood Times_ recently?"

Tony's eyes narrowed in concern. "No, why? Did something bad happen?"

Jeff coughed awkwardly, handing the paper over to his friend. "I...don't really know? There's an article in here that's just...um, well..."

Tony scanned the headline of the newspaper and felt his heart leap into his throat. There, staring him in the face, was a large, bold series of words: **The Rumor Come Out: Does Jeff Andonuts is Gay?**

" _What?!_ " Tony cried, heat rushing to his face. "Who...who wrote this??"

Jeff shuffled his feet. "It's, um, a pseudonym, I think. 'Ndoro Alisan.' Do you know anyone by that name?"

"No," Tony admitted, "but whoever they are, they have a lot of nerve writing an article like...like this!" How dare this person, spreading rumors about Jeff's sexuality?! And under a false name, too! Tony was never a confrontational person, but if he ever found the person who wrote this, he would-

"Wait," Jeff told him, the faintest hint of a smile curling his lips, "just read it. It gets better."

Better? Tony glanced over the words and felt his eyebrows raise skeptically.

" _Jeff Andonuts is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago,_ " he read aloud, " _even it has happened in 1994, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay._ Is the whole thing like this?!"

Jeff nodded. "Pretty much. I don't know why or how something like that was allowed in the school paper."

Tony skimmed over the rest of the paper, unsure whether or not he should be laughing or crying. Or both. Both was probably the best option.

" _...According the last reported this scientist revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not, this rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans._ " he finished, putting the paper down. They were silent for a long time, awkwardness hanging between them.

"So, um..." Jeff finally spoke up, scratching his arm nervously. "Do you...have any idea who could have written it?"

Tony shook his head with a sigh. "Nope. I'm sorry, Jeff. I can't imagine why anyone would want to spread rumors like that about you, especially after you saved the world and everything..."

"Well..." Jeff adjusted his glasses anxiously, "it's not entirely false."

Tony looked confused for a second before the realization hit him. He blushed rapidly, stuttering out an "O-oh!"

"Yeah," Jeff muttered, "I know, it's pretty sudden. I understand if you don't-"

"No!" Tony interrupted, "I mean, um, it's fine! You're my best friend, Jeff. I could never hate you, especially not for something like that." He removed his hat and began fiddling with it to hide his red face. "I-in fact, uh..." _Oh god, should I tell him? No, no, too soon. This is about him. Stop being selfish, Tony._ "My...cousin is gay! So, um, you don't need to worry about me being h-homophobic or anything." _That was such a heterosexual thing to say. I suck at this._

Thankfully, Jeff didn't seem bothered by his bad imitation of a straight person. Instead, he looked relieved. "Really? You don't think it's weird?"

"Of course not! You're still one of the best people I know." One of the only people he knew, really, but Jeff didn't need to know that. "I'll always stand by you no matter what. You're my hero, Jeff, and not just because you saved the world."

Jeff stared at him in awe. Though his eyes were obscured by his thick glasses, Tony knew him well enough to know that they were probably shining. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at the thought of Jeff without his glasses, a sight that was reserved only for him and him alone.

"So..." Jeff began hesitantly, "it doesn't bother you that _I_ was the one who wrote that article?"

Tony nearly fell out of his bed, his hat dropping to the floor. "What?!"

"I, um...got sick of all the girls who wanted to be with me just because I saved the world. I thought that maybe this would deter them."

"B-but if that's the case, why didn't you just come out by yourself?!"

Jeff giggled nervously. "I thought this would be funnier."

...Well, he had a point there. Tony couldn't deny that, despite how confusing the article was, it was still pretty amusing to read (especially now that he knew that all the typos were made by Jeff himself). Besides, Jeff was too shy to do something like come out to the whole school by himself. If using a pseudonym and adopting a completely different writing style was how he wanted to do it, well, Tony could buy it.

"Um..." Tony stooped down to pick his hat up in an attempt to hide his face. "Then...can I tell you something as well?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

Tony inhaled through his nose, debating what to say next. He glanced back at the newspaper, discarded in a crumpled pile beside him. _Should I...?_

No. No, it was way too soon. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Oh, shoot, I forgot what I was going to say. Oops!"

Jeff raised his eyebrows skeptically, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he sat down beside Tony and patted his shoulder. "That's okay. You can tell me later if you remember."

He seemed almost...disappointed? Tony couldn't imagine why. After all, Jeff was his friend; even if he was gay, he probably only saw him as a companion and nothing more. Besides, Tony thought, he wasn't ready to come out just yet. Maybe later, when this whole "article" thing settled down. Yeah, that would be good.

"You're an amazing friend, Tony," Jeff said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

For a second, Tony could see his eyes. They were a bright green, not unlike the pine trees that dotted the land outside. His green was softer, though, containing a hint of something that Tony couldn't recognize.

"Same here, Jeff," he replied sincerely, "same here."

And for the first time ever, Tony truly felt as if he had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> *"gay or european" and "if you were gay" play in the background simultaneously* god i love these kids


End file.
